


Double Trouble

by Shally



Series: If chimeras lived [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shally/pseuds/Shally
Summary: Kanzai realizes taking ownership of the red chimera is an experience and a halfSide story





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the after story for context

Kanzai wasn’t sure how this was going to work. Actually, that was an understatement. Kanzai was pretty sure that meeting Youpi’s family was going to be a huge disaster. Just the way that Youpi described the kind of day they would have had Kazai fluffing up like a startled cat.  


He knew that Meruem had turned over a new leaf, and he knew that the once King was now living a quiet life with a girl he loved outside of NGL. He knew that the loud and exuberant Shaiapouf was currently working very closely with Morel, which was already a terrible combination. He also knew that the reincarnated Kite had taken the responsibility of partnering with Pitou, who the two had clearly settled their differences with another battle in which Kite had come off as the winner. 

Everyone was surprised at that turn of events, but no one from the Hunter Association was going to complain about the arrangements. 

When it came to Youpi, no one was really expecting for Kanzai and the Chimera to hit it off as well as they did. The meeting had been terse and awkward as best, especially with the looming threat of what the Chimera’s could do in the middle of Yorknew if they had decided to stage an assault right in the middle of the city. 

Kanzai had been standing, because when situations were dire he had to be on his feet. 

In the center of the association room stood Meruem and a woman who had revealed her name to be Komugi. She clung to the Chimera’s hand, and the long tail that he sported hovered around her as a form of protection, the needle point a reminder that he could very much kill and strike in an instant if he felt even slightly threatened. 

Mizaistom was of course at the front of the room, with Cheadle on his right, the two looking down at the new group in the center. 

On their knees were who Meruem had called the Royal Guards, which implied that if anything, they were the older siblings to the man. Kanzai’s eyes darted to the new rat and boar who sat quietly with the group that had explored into NGL to fight the Chimera’s in the first place. Leorio and Kurapika seemed out of the loop naturally, but Kite, Morel, Knuckles, and Shoot were seated quite tensely, especially when Morel and Pouf shared a knowing look that only previous fighters could have. 

“We can’t leave you on your own,” Cheadle had started, “Not after the slaughter that happened in NGL. I hope you understand that we are only trying to make sure that something like that does not happen ever again.” Her voice is firm. 

Meruem’s tail sways and Kanzai has to struggle to keep his mouth closed because there are so many things he wants to yell, but he knows he shouldn’t, and he can’t, and that its best if he swallows his pride and stay’s silent.  

“I do not feel such an urge to repeat the actions I have,” Meruem spoke smoothly, his hand tightening on that of the girls, “I would simply like to be relocated to a location where one can thrive without any worries. That and a gungi board so that Komugi and I may continue what we never finished. I no longer have any desire to fight.”

Cheadle narrows her eyes, and Pitou perks up, ears flicking in her direction. 

Mizaistom nods his head, “If those are your terms then we can arrange that, and what of the three accompanying you? We believe it is best that they are accompanied by one of our own.”

Meruem glances over at his royal guards by his feet, “They no longer hold any debt to me. My siblings are permitted to live out their own lives how they see fit. I free them from their roles as sentries.”

“King!” the three chirped out together, stares of shock on their faces as they stand, trying to reason with him. 

The sudden action causes Kanzai to jump, his eyes narrowing nervously. He hates how anxious he feels but he’s always been like this. Even confidence couldn’t hide these underlying feelings. The four Chimera’s sent him a look, all five appearing to have the most heightened senses in the room. 

Mereum’s voice drops an octave as he looks at Pitou, Pouf, and Youpi, “I will not say it again after this. You are no longer indebted to me. We are equals. I am no longer your king. My name is Meruem.” 

Pitou was hesitant, but accepted it, as did Youpi. Pouf seemed to consider otherwise but he was not in a position to argue. The three glance at the man and woman at the front of the room, wondering what would now become of them after this declaration. 

Cheadle nods towards the small chimera with red hair, who stands with their arms crossed. “It hasn’t been discussed at length, but at the chance of this happening, I have already previously accepted to take Pitou with me. After my initial death, I believe it is owed to me that you work under the one you had previously beheaded.”

Pitou’s eyes widen as they move towards the chimera, “ah, ah, I see, I remember.” Their ears press flat against their head, recalling the assault the child Gon had given them in grievance for the death of this Kite individual.  

Kite nods, “Of course that will be something we decide amongst ourselves after a rematch, so we should take our leave.”

Pitou glances at the others before nodding off, five strangers now becoming four. 

Pouf scoffs and gives nasty glare at the others, “And where does one like myself belong?”

“You’re with me kid. Ya pissed me off the last time, but they said I’m stuck with you, so I guess that’s that,” Morel stands up, and Pouf gives a dramatic groan, “Hey, cut that shit out and we’ll see what we can do. It’s a short term arrangement anyways.”

It was well known that Knuckles and Shoot had already befriended the chimera with the ability to completely disappear; it seemed that entire group was well trained in how to deal with them.  Plus, based on the fact that Youpi and Knuckles had fought so violently, it was better to keep those two separated. 

Which was now the question at hand. The hunter’s had no idea what to do with the red chimera, who was known to go from docile to violent and shift forms before one’s eyes. 

Youpi towered over everyone in the space, looking expectantly at the others around him, the room silent other than the sniffling from Komugi, and Meruem talking very softly to her, as he had been doing since the attention had been taken off him. 

Cheadle purses her lips, “We haven’t exactly found someone to place you with, Menthuthuyoupi.” She extends her hands, “I’d hope to find a volunteer here today. I would do it, but as Chairman I find myself unable to devote time to the responsibility.”

The silence in the room is surreal as Zodiac members avoid eye contact, each not wanting to spend their time watching over a six foot weapon who was the only one of his kind. As each second passed, Youpi realized how much of a burden he apparently was presented to be. 

“What about our newest members,” Mizaistom suggests. 

“I’m in med school.” Leorio says bluntly. 

“And I am uninterested.” Kurapika doesn’t sugar-coat his words. 

The silence falls on the group again, and Kanzai can’t help but tap his fingers against his thigh because they’re a group of adults and they’re acting like damn children. Even Mizaistom is trying to seem inconspicuous by glancing over files on a clipboard they all know has nothing but the sign in sheet on it. 

Cheadles sharp eyes sweep over the zodiac, only to get glares and sharp shakes of the head as a response. Eventually her eyes stop on Kanzai, who’s seething at this point he snaps out a response at her. 

“I’ll fuckin do it!” He turns around to glare at the other Zodiac’s, “Clearly your all a useless bunch so I’ll take on the responsibility!” 

Piyon stops her typing to groan, “If you don’t want to do it—”

“I want to do it!” Kanzai shoots back, anger consuming him and making him irritable. He walks over to the giant red Chimera and grabs his wrist, “I’m tired of this shit! If you have anything important to say then email it!”

Youpi at first didn’t budge, until Meruem gave a nod and the red Chimera gladly let himself be led out of the room, despite Cheadle yelling at Kanzai about acting irrationally. 

The small Tiger representative couldn’t care less about what she had to say, he was just happy to finally have people’s eyes off of him. He had a tantrum again, and now that he was out of sight one hand moved to cover his face in embarrassment, forgetting that he was still tugging along a very confused Youpi. 

“You’re red,” Youpi observes, peering past the hand covering Kazai’s face in curiosity, “I didn’t know you could change colours.”

Kanzai jolts and peers up at Youpi, “I, ugh, we—stop staring at me like that! Ah hell, here I go doing this again.” He says to himself, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Let’s get something,” Youpi tugs Kanzai along, “maybe food. Maybe a drink. Food usually made the king—meruem feel better when he was upset.”

Kanzai splutters as he’s picked up by the chimera, Youpi walking towards a window. 

“What are you doing!” Kanzai yelps, his nen springing to life as youpi throws the window open. “You trying to kill us!”

Youpi blinks, “No, we’re going to get food.”

Yelling, Kanzai could only cling as Youpi leaped out, the air whooshing around them as they fell from the twenty story building. Refusing to scream, Kazai braced himself for impact, only to be mollified as wings grew from youpi’s back, large and feather like, catching the wind easily, jerking them up before they eventually settled into a glide. 

“What the fuck.” Kanzai whispers, staring down and hissing at the height. He was pretty sure he wasn’t one of those cat’s who would land on his feet. When they landed outside of a café, Kanzai was tempted to kiss the ground. 

Flying, as Kanzai had learned, would become a very popular way to travel for Youpi as the days together turned into weeks. Not once had Kanzai gotten used to the sensation, rather, it seemed Youpi only became more daring after each flight. After the first month of being Youpi’s unofficial guardian, Cheadle had offered to relieve Kanzai from the task, but to her surprise he refused. 

Youpi had grown on the Tiger, and the two had become comfortable company for each other. Kanzai always had new things to show Youpi, who enjoyed having so much of the Zodiac’s attention. 

“You shouldn’t get so nervous,” Youpi tells him as the two step off the boat leading the small island that Meruem and Komugi had been living on for the last few months. 

“Yea but this is the first time I’m seeing all of you ya know, in one place.” Kanzai fixes the normal attire he was wearing, blacks and greys replacing the yellow baseball uniform he usually wore. “They only know me from those few times!”

On previous occasions Kanzai and Youpi would meet up with with Pouf, who was always eager to talk about himself. And on the off chance that Kite was in town, Youpi insisted the two should meet up with Pitou, which always ended up in a spitting match between the smirking Chimera who loved pressing Kanzai’s buttons. 

Youpi pats the smaller man’s head, knowing that it would have been a quicker to fly, but wanting to take their time getting to the island, especially to calm Kanzai’s nerves. Plus, the extra hours to talk together wasn’t such a bad trade-off either. In the sky above them the two could see black wings, and Youpi points with a grin, “There’s Pouf.”

Kanzai resists rolling his eyes at the man, preferring to give himself a quick pep talk, “Okay, I can do this.”

“You’re getting red again.” Youpi teases, pulling the man close, “Don’t worry, I’ll do most of the talking, anyways. Just try to relax, and maybe talk to Komugi a bit.”

Kanzai gives a sigh of relief, “Alright, that’s…reassuring. I can do this.”

“Ah…and try not to fight with Pitou again.”

“Alright, I can’t make miracles happen.”

Youpi shoots him a look and Kazani responds with a nervous laugh, “I’m kidding. I’m kidding…no promises.”


End file.
